I'll miss you, even if you won't ever miss me
by Just Another Narutard
Summary: If you ever really wanted to be with someone, and never got the chance, I hope this can embody and empower how you felt because you aren't alone. This even applies for even a gay relationship. We've all been here at one point.


Disclaimer: If you're going through a crush, more than crush or whatever between, know that you're never alone. Some people never even get a chance to pursue or have a chance, be it they don't like you back, don't even wanna be friends, are straight, or anything in between that. I am going through that right now. I've had dozens of crushes in my life, but I only felt more, and got so fucked up over a person mentally and emotionally. That was with my ex whom I dated for, nearing almost 2 years and now I'm experiencing it again, stronger than ever, stronger than last time, even when I had a chance with the last. Many talk about having a chance, be it via song, poem, conversion or through the media when they selfishly can't realize that they were fortunate to have a chance, and they hurt those others when they yell about it.

Also, if I had to give it a ship, it's either between Naru/Hina, SasuSaku...or SasuKaKa ;))

Here I am yet again, laying in the middle of the night. I'm on my bed, staring at the ceiling, glancing throughout the window to the moon occasionally. I bet you're already sleeping, unphased, ready for tomorrow to go about with your life oh so swiftly. I still yet again am doubting myself, for how could I have fallen so low. How could I have fallen so deep in love with someone who never cared for me, barely talked or even thought about me, on occasion at the very least. The clock is ticking, once this semester ends, you most likely will move on, go on to venture life, advance, be happy, be free, care-free, and maybe even find someone else...And it doesn't help that you're straight either. You won't even think about me, I will be a brief, unsentimental relic of the past not worth reminiscing. You'll be in the very present, while I'll always be missing

**[Pay attention to the commas and the spacing to know when to pause.]**

You've always been in my thoughts, ravaging it each day,

As these days fly by, I wish you could just stay.

At times you made me feel loved, but it was only platonic.

You collectively moved on so very fast,

It was as if it had been supersonic.

You flew like a kite. Slipped out my hand. Out of sight.

You vanished like the light at night.

But here, still in the darkest of nights,

I wish I could hold you tight.

I loved you with my might,

Sadly, I never ever won the fight.

A love fight, you won, were gone,

Suddenly out of my sight.

You did have every right, but you made my mind fall from such a high height.

Never got noticed, never got a chance.

I couldn't ask you out, not even for a single dance.

Not even public, not even private

Emotions, it was hard to hide it.

You made me muse, you were sadly obtuse

You were prestigious to me, level of Tom Cruise.

Ironic, couldn't figure out your angle,

You put me in a mental tangle.

Would it work or would it not,

Would you be mine, or would you be what I never got.

I knew it was coming, but it turns out I was wrong

I was wrong, and crazy enough, for that I foresaw

I kept pursuing, following, I knew it would have me haunted

Right very now, at 2am at night, it's what has me most daunted.

I hate you, I love you, I need you I want you.

I admire you, I despise you, I want you, I need you.

You made me muse, you brought me peace

At the same time, you had me deceased.

You may be gentle, you may be who I love

However, metaphorically you really are opposite of a dove.

Not because you're mean,

Not because you're a bitch,

But because you broke my heart,

You left it unstitched.

Like a failed sales pitch.

Sales pitch, Dragons Den,

If you say no to it, what am I gonna do then?

Dragons Den, Vincenzo Guzzo,

You gave me a zero, never let me nuzzle.

I got rejected, failed my pitch, faced that risky toll.

I remembered the drill you possessed, I remembered the drilled hole.

You had left me cold, obviously pierced.

You always turned me down, always did it fierce.

And alas here I am, crying all these tears.

Isolated, unexposed, breaking down beneath these sheers.

I predicted how our fate would bend

I knew it from the beginning to the end.

They said have hope

But still now our chances are on a slippery slope.

Out of zero to ten, I'd rate you a ten,

But, since I'll never get to tell you or express it,

I'll give you ten _words_ instead. And I'll put it in the smallest nutshell.

Even if it won't get through your head.

.

.

.

_I'll miss you, even if you won't ever miss me._

Me X Long

Sasuke X Kakashi

Sasuke X Sakura

Naruto X Hinata

(Any ship you wanted but never happened)

(You x whoever you ever wished at once...)

**Thank you for spending your time. If you liked it and want another poem or story, hit me up please either from my instagram normanis_church_wig or check my profile.**

**Fun fact, this was originally supposed to be published about 4 months ago but turns out I didn't know I forgot to press publish.**

**This has nothing to do with any of my written stories, and to be frank, it was a quick write and I probably won't write another poem unless requested via insta or my inbox.**


End file.
